Tiff Incident
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: "Lee Sungmin!"/ "Kau terlalu kekanakan.."/ "Terserah, aku lelah.."/ "Kami bertengkar cukup serius.."/ "Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah jika saja waktu itu kau sedikit memberi pesan pada Sungmin. Apa kau lupa? Sudah berapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab ada di ponsel mu malam itu?"/KyuMin/ BoysLove/ OS/


.

.

* * *

**Tiff Incident**

* * *

Cast:  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin  
-othe cast

KyuMin Story/ BoysLove/ OS

**Summary: Sungmin mendadak mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal sehingga ikut mengabaikan Sungmin. Bagaimana kisah mereka pada akhirnya?**

n/a: short story that inspired only a few events, but not entirely. cast not mine, but the story and the plot is fully owned by me.

Hope you enJOY~

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dirinya sudah lelah benar-benar lelah. Setelah pulang dari Taiwan bukannya dirinya bisa menikmati tidur dengan nyenyak, tetapi apa? Maknae Super Junior itu bertengkar hebat dengan salah satu hyungnya yang merangkup sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau harusnya tahu itu hanya sebatas profesionalitas, Ming?"

Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya, namja cantik itu menyibukan dirinya dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Apa?" balasnya dingin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sungmin terlalu sulit ditaklukan..

"Kau terlalu kekanakan.." ujar namja berambut brunnet itu.

Sungmin mendecih. Cukup.. cukup tindakan santainya kali ini. Ia hempaskan buku di tangannya ke samping. "Aku? Terlalu kekanakkan? _Hey_.. tidak sadarkah aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Hampir saja tatapan itu membuat Sungmin tergoyah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu deretan peristiwa yang membuat pikirannya pusing seketika menggeser pesona dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Hanya umur, tapi tidak dengan sikap mu."

"Terserah, aku lelah.." Sungmin menarik selimutnya sampai hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ia hiraukan dirinya yang kesulitan bernafas karena selimut itu menutup hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri Sungmin.

Tangannya perlahan tergerak untuk menarik mundur selimut itu sampai sebatas dada. Setelah itu ia ikut menidurkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Dengan posisi menyamping, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat punggung Sungmin yang membelakangi dirinya. Biasanya sebelum tidur Kyuhyun akan memandangi wajah Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini, mungkin dirinya harus meliburkan diri dari kegiatan rutinnya itu, setidaknya sampai Sungmin tidak merajuk kembali.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak langsung tidur, ia pun keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Para Hyung nya yang sedang menikmati waktu santai di tengah malam melirik sedikit ke arah maknae itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Ryeowook lah yang pertama kali melayangkan pertanyaan terhadapnya.

"Kami bertengkar cukup serius.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sudah tahu duduk perkara nya di mana, beribu cara telah ia kerahkan demi membuat sepasang kekasih itu berbaikan, tapi yang ia dapati malah semakin parah.

"Kau harusnya juga bisa bersikap dewasa _dongsaeng-ah_.. malam itu Sungmin menunggu mu, dan ketika ia tahu bahwa kau sedang ber party ria dengan teman-teman musical mu, dia merasa kecewa.." jelas Kangin sembari mengingat peristiwa di mana Sungmin tetap bersikeras menunuggu hingga Kyuhyun pulang ke dorm mereka.

"Tapi itu kan sudah biasa _hyung_.. sedikit makan-makan dengan teman musical ku" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah jika saja waktu itu kau sedikit memberi pesan pada Sungmin. Apa kau lupa? Sudah berapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab ada di ponsel mu malam itu?" bukannya ingin membela salah satu diantara mereka, hanya saja Kangin terlalu jengah melihat mereka berdua saling menyalahkan. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan kesalahan yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak. Dirinya mengingat beberapa kali getaran ponselnya malam itu ia rasakan, tapi karena sedang makan bersama, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Yah.. aku mengaku salah dengan hal itu, tapi untuk apa Sungmin mengambil tawaran musical baru?" Kyuhyun menatap gelas yang ia pegang dengan tatapan sendu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila, ketika dalam pikiranya terlintas adegan demi adegan musical yang akan dimainkan Sungmin nanti.

"Itu berarti akan ada perang adegan antara dua musical berbeda." Celetuk Hyukjae yang baru saja ikut bergabung di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Bukannya ikut membantu mencari solusi malah semakin memanas-manasi.

"Hyukjae!" desisi Kangin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah asik menikmati cemilan.

"Okay… _peace_" balasnya dengan mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk tanda damai.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo00~**

**.**

**.**

"Ming.."

"Hm" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumamannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Mendukung atau malah menolak? Jika ia mendukung maka dengan berat hati ia akan melihat adegan mesra musical baru Sungmin, jika sebaliknya.. maka ia harus di cap sebagai pria yang egois yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

Bicara soal drama musical Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat tercengang mendapat kabar seperti itu, terlebih lagi dengan judul nya 'Dracula' dari mendengar judulnya saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak suka. Dracula itu kan identik dengan adegan menggigit dan digigit. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungminnnya? Apakah dia akan mendapat peran menggigit atau justru malah digigit.

Jangan menyuruh Kyuhyun membayangkan itu semua!

Kalau kalian tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga..

Okay.. ini terlalu berlebihan..

"Tatap aku.." titah Kyuhyun.

Perintah Kyuhyun pun dituruti oleh Sungmin. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam nya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku mendapati dirinya yang ditatap seperti itu.

"Hey Ming.. bahkan musical mu belum dimulai, tapi kenapa kau sudah menatapku selayaknya Dracula?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Aku sudah menuruti perintah mu, dan sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Bisakah kau membatalkan kotrak musical baru mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati, ia menatap Sungmin sambil menunggu respon yang namja cantik itu berikan untuknya.

"Sudah kuduga…" Sungmin mendengus. "Kalau aku menjawab tidak, apa yang akan kau perbuat?" tantang Sungmin. "Biar kutebak.. kau pasti tidak suka melihat adegan dengan lawan main ku nanti kan? Itu alasan konyol _Kyuhyun-ah._. bahkan kau sendiri bicara akan sikap professional, lalu kau kemanakan sikap professional mu itu?" setelahnya Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan berbagai statement untuk namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Aku mengaku salah karena waktu itu tidak mengabari bahwa aku akan sedikit makan malam dengan teman musical ku, tapi kau malah mengambil tindakan seperti ini tanpa memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu.. bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membicarakan apapun tanpa ada yang dirahasiakan, _Ming_" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, sebenarnya ingin sekali ia berlari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mengucapkan kata maaf nya, tapi tidak sekarang. Jujur, Sungmin masih sangat kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan? Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahnya..?" Sungmin masih bingung untuk mengatur susunan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Bahkan kau memberitahu ku setelah kau menerima tawaran itu.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya.

Sungmin beringsut menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Selama ini aku selalu menyetujui tawaran apapun yang kau dapatkan Kyu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkan untuk menerima tawaran musical singing in the rain dan moon embraces the sun kalau nyatanya kau tidak menyetujuinya.." Ya.. Kyuhyun baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sungmin hanya berpura-pura tegar dan bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa dengan semua adegan musical itu. Hingga pada saat Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Sungmin memilih datang untuk menyaksikan musical Ryeowook waktu itu.

Dan keesokan harinya ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Sungmin selalu menyimpan semua sendiri. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya dirinya lengah akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak apa yang selama ini kau impikan.. menjadi pemain musical dan menunjukan bakat mu pada banyak orang.. aku tidak setega itu untuk menahan mu hanya karena ego ku semata," jelas Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri..?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu semuanya, tapi kali ini dirinya terpaksa melakukan itu untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman antara mereka. "Tidak, terkadang aku menceritakan itu pada Ryeowook ataupun member yang lain, dan mereka memberikan saran yang tepat," jawab Sungmin. "Jadi.. kau masih menolak musical baru ku itu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam, dan setelahnya ia mendengus kecil, "Kalau kau memintaku menjawabnya maka aku menjawab iya.."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun bukannya Kyuhyun takut ia justru tersenyum geli melihat tatapan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. "Kau mulai lagi.." desis Sungmin.

"Jelas aku masih kesal dengan mu.. terhitung banyak sekali kesalahan yang kau lakukan.. mengabaikan ku saat di bandara menuju Taiwan, bahkan sampai pulang ke Seoul pun masih seperti itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, "Tapi setelah itu kau juga mengabaikan ku saat di bandara maupun konser, ingat?" Sungmin mencoba membela diri.

"Itu pelajaran buat mu kekasih ku yang manis," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin, "Tapi percayalah.. selama konser aku selalu berusaha untuk terus memperhatikan mu, kalau tidak percaya silahkan kau mention salah satu _joyers_ melalu akun SNS mu" ucap nya lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin masih mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, ia sangat mengingat jelas saat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jalan bersama dengan Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sungmin. "Jadi.. kau mau kan menyetujui musical ku itu? aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontraknya." Rengek Sungmin.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tertawa dan kembali memasang wajah sok serius, "Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Saat kau beradegan mesra dengan lawan main mu, bayangkan jika kau sedang beradegan dengan ku,"

Sungmin tampak berfikir, "Jadi aku harus membayangkan mu menjadi uke begitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan itu, "_Ya! _Mana bisa begitu, aku tetap seme yang paling tampan diantara semua seme yang ada," ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

Sungmin hanya mampu memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai membangga-banggakan dirinya. "Kalau ada adegan aku harus menggigit leher lawan mainku?"

"Kau harus menolaknya.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kalau aku harus melakukan ciuman panas yang cukup lama dengan lawan main ku?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Jangan mau.."

"Tapi kan harus professional katamu.." ujar Sungmin lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Dasar kelinci nakal kemari kau, lupakan soal professional, aku tidak pernah beradegan seperti itu.." Kyuhyun ikut berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"Tidak pernah katamu? Adegan di singing in the rain itu apa?" balas Sungmin yang masih saja berlari kecil.

"Aishhh itu tidak kena, _Ming_."

_GREP_

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap Sungmin dengan posisinya yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. "Jangan bahas itu lagi.." ujarnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Baiklah.."

"Jadi, kau berhenti marah kan.."

"Siapa bilang? aku masih marah pada mu," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mencoba meniru tingkah Sungmin jika namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang merajuk.

"_Ya!_ Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu.." protes Sungmin.

"Makanya berhenti marah nya.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Aku memang sudah tidak marah lagi, _Kyu_"

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan ku di bandara, saat konser, atau dimanapun," tuntut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Janji.. tapi kalau kau yang meminta aku mengabaikan mu, maka akan kulakukan."

"Tidak akan.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Mempertemukan dua pasang iris coklat mereka dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. "Ming.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintai mu.."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "Jawaban ku akan tetap sama, aku jauh lebih mencintai mu"

"Kita hanya perlu saling percaya, dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sementara itu di balik tembok tampak beberapa member Super Junior sedang mengintip kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang baru berbaikan itu.

"Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga.." bisik Ryeowook.

Kangin tersenyum, lega rasanya melihat kedua dongsaeng nya itu kembali mesra seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Lalu kalian memanggilku ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Yesung bingung, pasalnya ia disuruh cepat-cepat datang ke dorm dan setelah sampai malah melihat adegan mesra itu.

"Awalnya mau ku suruh untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Tapi karena mereka sudah berbaikan, jadi kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi, sudah sana pulang.." usir Kangin sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggerutu melihat dirinya yang tengah diusir oleh Kangin. Tapi di dalam hatinya Yesung bersyukur, bahwa masalah antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selesai. Mereka berbaikan dan kembali seperti semula.

'Joyers.. bersiap untuk kejutan selanjutnya~' batin Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Awalnya saya galau banget ngeliat interaksi KyuMin yang kurang waktu dibandara sama konser di Taiwan waktu itu.. tapi saya mencoba positive thinking aja deh.. semoga konser mendatang mereka udah baikan seperti yg saya ceritakan.. ^^

Oh ya.. fict ini memang saya buat gak semirip dengan apa yang terjadi, karena ini sesuai dengan imajinasi saya aja XD gak tercantum update blog sungmin atau Kyuhyun yang pergi ke UPI sendirian, karena ini saya kisahkan setelah mereka balik di ke Korea. Gak apa-apa kan? sorry for typos, karena penyakit ini divonis tidak bisa disembuhkan dalam diri saya TT

Okedeh.., saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang mau membaca dan menanggapi fict abal saya ini.

Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya selanjutnya~ #bow


End file.
